Eclipse
by sonnycentral
Summary: The sunlight has been blocked out... like an eclipse. Even though it may have been a sign in the oddest of ways, you’ve been sent an angel; in the form of Chad Dylan Cooper. Numerous dedications. Sonny/Chad one-shot drabble.


**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is a drabbly little one-shot. And, weird I know... it's a sad one! *shock* Well... it gets happier at the end, but it's sadder/different than anything else I've ever written. I'm mostly known for the fluff. Some of you know that I've been going through a lot lately, so I kind of took inspiration from that. It's random, but I kinda like it. Hope you do too. Anyway, please R&R :)

**Dedications: **emaleelilac, CaitlynSOCool, SparkleInTheSun, TrinityFlower of Memories, Bhavana331, 0TwistedAngel0 & DrowningxInxSapphire.

_A lot, I know... but these amazing authors/friends have been supportive and helped keep me up when I am down, so this is for all of you ladies. And thank you for talking things through with me during a difficult time. Love ya'll._

* * *

**~*ECLIPSE*~**

_Little Miss_ 'Sonshine' _Sonny Monroe_. So I've been called.

_Caring_, Passionate, Dreamer.

Not many bumps in the road, and what few there have been, have been filled with *happiness*.

But _then_ things begin to get c-l-o-u-d-y.

You start to think it's just another thunder storm, and it will end soon.

First you hear _thunder_… then there's **lightening**… then comes the hail.

Or is it _HELL?_

But you were wrong; it's not just another storm.

More like a whizzing typhoon… and everything is s.p.i.n.n.i.n.g.

Out of control. _Then I lose control._

You think everything's going well- it's perfect, and nothing can bring you down.

But then… something does.

And then another…

And another…

To the point where you just _can't_ _take it anymore._

You were oblivious to the dark cloud hovering over you.

You don't know what to do; you're the f u n n y girl.

The **s u n n y** girl.

You're expected to laugh things off and crack a smile.

You're summery disposition is supposed to reflect on others, causing them to *radiate* as well.

But sometimes, you just _can't._

You can't get through it.

You feel alone; there's no one there to **hold** you.

Your world has taken a complete 360, and you don't want to be behind the wheel.

It's as if a giant w-h-i-r-l-w-i-n-d has erupted, and you're caught in the _middle_.

You wish the thing would just suck you up and it'd be over with.

There's no one to talk to, so you keep it bottled up.

And up...

Until it runs over.

_It surfaces._

You *explode* from fear of choking.

The sunlight has been blocked out.

**_Like an eclipse._**

Tears brim your eyes and you can't hold them in much longer.

You let them f a l l and hope that they won't drown you. _Or maybe you want them to._

You cover your eyes and taste the saltiness elicited from them.

You want your faith to return, and you **pray** that it will.

You ask for a sign; anything to know that things will get better.

As you sit there, enraptured with these melancholy thoughts; they are broken, with a soft hand on your shoulder.

You wipe your warm eyes and look up; entranced by *blazing* blue ones.

You look in to them; **dazed and confused**.

You just want someone there, to get you through such a gloomy forecast.

And you're sent **_him._**

_Of all people._**_  
_**

He looks at you, and as your eyes meet, he _softens_.

He crouches down to clearly see your face.

He notices the tears, and gently strokes your cheek.

**You're stunned.**

Suddenly, his warm arms wrap around you, and he pulls you in close.

You inhale his scent, and it drives you w i l d.

He holds you dear, and his soothing embrace calms you.

He breathes in your hair and _softly kisses it._

You open your eyes; now gleaming with happy tears.

You look up at the sky and smile **b r i g h t e r** than you have in a while.

You are thankful that you're prayer was answered.

Even though it may have been a sign in the oddest of ways; you've been sent an _angel._

In the form of _**Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

Has the world ended?

You don't know.

All you know is, the person that you least thought could brighten the sky, did.

That dark shadow has finally _unmasked the sun_, and light has emerged.

You squeeze him gently and don't let him go.

**And neither does he.**


End file.
